Forgiveness
by munrochambers4ever
Summary: based off the 2011 promo. When Fitz shows up at Clare's door, she gives him a second chance. Will Eli?


It was raining like crazy outside. The loud _boom_ of the thunder made Clare gasp.

Eli laughed over the phone, hearing her. "So Clare-Bear is afraid of a little thunderstorm?"

Clare adjusted the phone between her shoulder and ear as she pour a glass of water. "No, the thunder was just…unexpected,"

"Well, you cant exactly predict when thunder will strike,"

"I know that, Eli," she snapped.

Clare's doorbell rang. "Can you hang on a sec? Someone's at my door,"

"Now? During the rain? I wonder who that could be?" Eli asked.

Clare put down the water and made her way to the door. "This better not be you, Eli, my parents aren't home and I'd be in so much trouble,"

"It's not, I swear,"

Clare opened the door and gasped in shock. "FITZ?"

"Fitz." Eli said on the other end of the phone. Clare faintly heard the line go dead and she stared at Fitz, standing in the rain, cut under his right eye.

"Fitz, what are you doing here?" she whispered, wondering if he could even hear her over the rain.

"I had no where else to go, Clare. My mom kicked me out,"

Clare gave him a sympathetic look and opened the door a little wider. "Why don't you come inside? I'll get you something dry,"

Fitz stepped through the door, the second Eli's black hearse appeared in the driveway. He got out of the car and-ignoring the pouring rain-walked straight up to the Fitz, baseball bat in hand. "Get away from her,"

"Eli, let me ex-"

"I don't wanna hear it! Get away from her!" he yelled louder, pointing with the bat to the sidewalk.

"Eli, stop it," Clare shouted. Eli turned to look at her, shocked. "Come inside, Fitz,"

Fitz stepped further in the house and stopped, looking around, unsure of where to go.

"Why don't you just go in the kitchen-right there," she pointed through the opening as Fitz left.

Eli came up to her. "What are you doing?"

"His mom kicked him out. At least give him a chance,"

Eli laughed, not amused. "I'm not giving him anything, but this bat to his face,"

"You know where that got you last time?"

"Why do you think I brought a weapon?" he shot back.

"Stop it," she said again and stepped aside. "You come in, too,"

He walked through the door. Clare grabbed the bat and placed it against the wall, giving him a look. He rolled his eyes and made his way to the kitchen.

Eli sat across from Fitz, glaring at him. "Why are you here?"

"I had no place else to go,"

"Not home? Bianca's? A park bench? You have to come _here_?"

"I got kicked out," he mumbled.

Clare stepped through the kitchen opening and looked at the two boys. "You both are soaking wet. Give me the clothes, I'll put the in the dryer. Come on, don't be shy," she urged, pulling Eli out of his seat and motioning for Fitz to do the same. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get you two some clothes.

As she went upstairs to get something for Fitz and Eli, they silently removed their wet clothes, keeping their glare on the floor, rather than each other.

Clare came back and handed Eli gray sweats and a blue shirt and Fitz black sweats and a white shirt. Both outfits were her dad's.

Clare grabbed their wet clothes and walked to the dryer, just down the hall from the kitchen. She heard someone behind her.

"So you're not even gonna question why he's here?"

"Not yet," she murmured.

Clare and Eli walked back out into the kitchen, where Fitz was sitting, just staring at the table.

"Fitz, are you okay?" Clare asked. It was unusual to see him this…vulnerable.

"Not really. I don't know where I'm supposed to go,"

"Do you wanna stay here?" she couldn't help but ask. "I have a guest room. My parents are away for a week. Then we can get you help,"

"Are you kidding me?" Eli shouted. "This _physco_ tried to kill me and now you're gonna let him stay in your house while you're home _alone_?"

"Eli, about that-" Fitz began, but Eli cut him off, still yelling at Clare.

"He's an asshole, Clare, cant you get that?"

"Eli, if he had no where to go-"

"You'd let him sleep in the room next to you?"

Clare gave him a look and Fitz used that as a chance to speak again. "About that night. Eli, I am _so_ sorry. I really mean that. I wanted to scare you. It was only because you made me feel so…embarrassed at the dance after puking. I usually don't let people make me feel that way, but I did and I just wanted you to feel embarrassed, so I thought if I scared you…"

"You really expect me to believe that?" Eli asked. "Keep dreaming, loser,"

"Eli, stop it," Clare said for the third time.

"Well, as long as he's staying here, so am I. I'm not letting you alone with him for a second,"

"That's fine," Clare said. "But I only have one guest room,"

"I'll sleep on the couch, floor, roof, table, anywhere as long as I know you're okay,"

"I wouldn't hurt her," Fitz muttered.

"Yeah," Eli scoffed and looked back at Clare. "So where will it be?"

"I guess couch," she mumbled. "Fitz are you okay with this? I mean, Eli being here?"

"Does it matter? He's the guest," Eli grumbled.

"So are you," Clare pointed. "So be nice,"

"No, he's right, Clare," Fitz agreed. "I don't really care. I'm just thankful you're forgiving me,"

"You have a week here. Sorry, that's all I can do," she sighed.

"That's more then I expected. Thank you,"

"Anything to help someone out," Clare smiled.

Eli scoffed. "This Saint Clare stuff is gonna get old _real_ fast,"

Clare ignored him and turned to Fitz. "Come on, I'll show you where the guest room is,"

Clare headed up the stairs, but Eli grabbed Fitz's arm before he could follow. "Look, I know you arent happy I'm staying-ruining your little plans. But I don't care. You hurt her, and I swear to god, I'll make you wish you never came here tonight. I'll make you wish you really killed me, because when I'm done with you-you'll _be_ that wall. Don't you dare touch her,"

"Eli, I have no intentions to-"

"Sure you don't,"

Fitz sighed and walked up the stairs. "You know Eli," he said at the top, turning back down to look at him. "I really don't have any plans to hurt Clare. I don't want to. I don't even want to hurt you. Maybe you should learn forgiveness. A real man can,"

And with that, Fitz followed Clare into the bedroom, where he thanked her and laid awake in bed.

Around midnight, there was a knock on his door. It opened, and Eli came through. Fitz sat up.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I cant trust you. I can forgive you, but I cant trust you, especially around Clare," Eli said.

Fitz nodded. "I understand. I see that you care about her, Eli, and I'm sorry I tried to ruin that,"

Eli was amazed at how sincere he sounded. "Thank you,"

Fitz nodded again as Eli left. They weren't friends, but they weren't enemies, either and that was start.


End file.
